What hurts the most
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: Matthew llora sobre la tumba de Francis, quien le observa sin poder consolarlo, decidiendo buscar a alguien que aprecie a su querido Matthew tanto como él lo hizo... Sin embargo, el destino parece haber escogido a alguien más en su lugar.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!... ok admito que soy terrible con las presentaciones pero aqui dejo esta pequena historia que tenia escondida en mi mente. como todos saben los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Himaruya, yo solo los tome prestados. disfruta de lo que leas y si crees que hay algo que necesite mejorar te agradeceria que me lo hicieras saber porfavor.

* * *

Matthew:Canadá

Francis: Francia

Matt: 2pCanadá

Allen: 2p America

* * *

**What hurts the most.**

Se acercaba lentamente al lugar del que quería escapar desesperadamente, sus sentimientos yacían como cenizas en ese momento, en un principio los había descrito detalladamente sobre el papel amarillento que guardaba en casa, había empezado a escribir esas cartas desde el día en que le conoció, sus sentimientos solían ser nobles, pero el fuego los destruyo poco a poco dejándole solamente partículas negras entre sus manos. Una semana ha pasado y la oscuridad lo rodeaba completamente, se dejó llevar por su subconsciente, odiaba el lugar al que se dirigía, pero ese era el único lugar donde podría dejarse derrumbar poco a poco sin parecer un pobre lunático. Sus manos temblaban descontroladamente y sus ojos empezaban a verse vidriosos... pronto se desataría la tormenta interna que no quería enfrentar. Una gota del cielo callo sobre su mejilla dándole la imagen de haber empezado a llorar. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento llevaba 5 minutos parado sin hacer ningún movimiento. No lograba identificar el sentimiento que invadía su corazón... no era tristeza, mucho menos alegría. Se hallaba perdido mentalmente.

Sin darse cuenta siguió caminando pasando la entrada principal, habían arboles de gran tamaño a su alrededor, se percibía una paz espelúznate. Entonces se detuvo nuevamente, su destinación se halla frente a él. Lentamente se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, las gotas de lluvia caían sobre el al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas, odiaba ese lugar con toda su alma, lo odiaba solamente por una razón, en ese lugar permanecería para siempre la persona que él había amado más que a nadie, el hombre que le había demostrado más cariño que su propia familia junta. El hombre al que le había dado su amor se hallaba encerrado dentro de una caja bajo el suelo que poco a poco se empapaba de una mezcla de lluvia y lágrimas.

La culpa que sentía en su interior pesaba demasiado que le hacía inclinarse hacia la desdichada tumba de Francis, una agonía terrible se apoderaba de su mente nublándola con pensamientos denigrantes hacia sí mismo. El solo quería abandonar esa tortura, pero el recuerdo de su amado no se lo permitía. – Je te aime Francis. —se escuchó en un susurro la delicada voz de Matthew. Era suficiente, se alejó corriendo con lágrimas impidiéndole ver claramente por donde iba, salió del cementerio con sus anteojos cubiertos por pequeñas gotas de lluvia.

* * *

_**POV Francis. **_

Me duele demasiado verte frente a mi tumba, estoy aquí, impotente, quiero abrazarte como solía hacerlo antes de dejarte en ese estado. El día en que el mundo me abandono en este lugar de almas olvidadas fue el día en el que más lloraste, vestías un hermoso traje negro y en tus manos llevabas una hermosa rosa roja, hablaste hacia mi tumba sosteniendo dicha flor, levemente el viento otoñal removía tus cabellos, pero gracias a tu expresión facial descubrí que el mismo viento que te despeinaba de una manera delicada, era el mismo viento que te susurraba que yo me había marchado, siempre me he preguntado porque se sobrevalora la vida, nunca imagine que podría subestimar mi amor ti Matthew. De haber sabido que te dejaría en ese estado, jamás hubiera tomado tu preciado tiempo, desperdiciaste tu vida entera en mí, y yo simplemente me fui… no. ¡Yo jamás me hubiera alejado de ti! Yo te amaba con todo mí ser, y aun cuando mi cuerpo ya no tiene vida… mi alma te sigue amando.

Una semana ha pasado desde que este mundo de tragedias nos separó. Una tormenta se dejará caer en pocos momentos. Hoy es la primera vez que vienes a verme desde mi entierro, no esperaba verte más decaído de lo que te vi ese día. Sin embargo aquí te encuentras una vez más. No quiero que cambies, tú sigues siendo humano, por favor Matthew no llores, no te odies a ti mismo, no permitas que el dolor que sientes cambie quien eres, algún propósito divino debe de haber en esta experiencia, lo único que ahora se es que para los dos el mundo es diferente. Quiero que te quedes, pero sé que te debo dejar marchar. Te levantas rápidamente y te vas corriendo, dejándome en soledad nuevamente, así que he tomado mi decisión final.

He decidido que desperdiciare el resto de mi existencia tratando de encontrar una nueva esperanza para ti, será un desperdicio porque dicha esperanza no seré yo, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo es mi culpa que te encuentres sufriendo de esa forma.

* * *

_**POV Matt**_

Una vez más sentía esa clase de Déjà vu, no es la primera vez que le digo adiós a alguien y probablemente no será la ultima tampoco. Muchas personas intentaron consolarme diciendo que todo estaría bien, el tiempo pasaría y yo sanaría, pero la verdad es que tengo la capacidad de reconocer que esas palabras son falsas esperanzas para mantenerme con el deseo de vivir. Mis esperanzas se han esfumado y con suerte pronto hallaré algo con lo que ocupar mi mente, estoy en camino, no se ha donde llegaré, pero no es algo que realmente importe, después de todo no es la primera vez que me pierdo en una ciudad desconocida, tal vez si me desvió pueda regresar al principio de todo, al principio de mi historia, al momento en el que le dije adiós a mi familia, supuestos amigos, y al mundo.

Estaba atardeciendo y me encontraba en la estación del tren, empezaba a llover y empezaba a hacer un frio terrible, con suerte el tren arribaría a tiempo en quince minutos. Tenía esperanzas de volver lo más pronto posible a la casa que solía compartir con Allen, había pasado un mes desde la última vez que había estado allí, debido a unos asuntos pendientes de suma importancia que debía tratar con él me vi en la necesidad de volver a esa pequeña prisión de recuerdos. Los quince minutos habían pasado demasiado lento para mi gusto, pero el tren ya estaba allí, las puertas se abrían y personas salían y entraban a través de ellas, encontré un asiento libre junto a la ventana, era perfecto, volver a esa casa mientras contemplaba el paisaje más deprimente que jamás pude haber visto en toda mi vida. Las nubes oscuras y pesadas daban la impresión de estar desahogándose con la humanidad y las gotas de lluvia deslizándose sobre la ventana provocaban una extraña sensación en mi ser, siempre he sido una persona introvertida, disfruto de esta clase de clima, pero hoy todo es diferente, Allen me está esperando en casa, no entiendo porque vuelvo a ese lugar lleno de recuerdos que obviamente no quiero revivir, cierro mis ojos pesadamente, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado realmente desde la última vez que pude dormir tranquilamente, pero aquí estoy, una tarde lluviosa dentro del tren y sin intenciones de estar en esta ciudad, he tomado mi decisión, abro lentamente mis ojos, el tiempo no ha mejorado en lo absoluto. Dentro de 23 minutos llegaría a la siguiente estación de tren, ahí terminaría mi recorrido en tren y con suerte el terrenal también.

Yo quería que el final llegara pronto, probablemente te preguntarás la razón por la que me siento de esta manera, la verdad es que la mayor parte de mi vida ha sido deprimente, solía llevar la típica vida del adolecente rebelde al que le habían negado todo lo que pedía, nadie podía comprender mi joven mente, no culpo a ninguno, después de todo es difícil para mí mismo comprenderme de vez en cuando.

5:15 la lluvia no paraba, había llegado a la siguiente estación del tren, baje rápidamente, pocas personas se encontraban en esta estación, nada fuera del otro mundo, probablemente todos se encontraban escondiéndose del aguacero que caía, camine lentamente hasta la salida de la estación, hubiera seguido con paso apresurado de no haber notado que alguien se aproximaba de una manera para nada cautelosa hacia mi dirección, me voltee cuidadosamente, y de repente la persona que se me acercaba corriendo parecía no haberse percatado de mi presencia aun… intente hacerme a un lado para dejarle la vía libre. Sin embargo la vida me odia, de tal manera que el desdichado ser resbalo con el suelo mojado haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente sobre mí, ambos estábamos sobre un pequeño charco de agua sucia, su rostro estaba cerca del mío, sentí como unas gotas cálidas caían sobre mi rostro, a pesar de que la lluvia no paraba era imposible no reconocer la diferencia entre las lágrimas de las nubes y las lágrimas del desconocido que aún se hallaba sobre mí. – Estás llorando encima de un desconocido. —afirme sin emoción alguna. Rápidamente la ligera figura se reincorporo y me tendió su mano temblorosa, ofreciéndome ponerme de pie nuevamente y pidiéndome disculpas con voz quebrada y cabeza gacha, podía ver el reflejo de mi alma a través de ese joven, aunque yo no lo demostrara exteriormente debía admitir que por dentro era como si ese extraño fuera la representación de mis sentimientos interiores, me dolía verlo de esa manera, odie el momento en el que observe sus ojos a través de esos vidrios con gotas deslizándose sobre ellos, porque en ellos vi el reflejo de mi ser, vi cómo se quebraba mi alma. Finalmente decidí tomar su mano para levantarme, era suave y cálida, y un pequeño estornudo de su parte se dejó escuchar. Luego estornudé yo… ¡lo que me faltaba! Me resfrié. Pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que sucedió después… el joven rubio de anteojos cayó inconsciente frente a mí, odio esta miserable vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_**POV Francis**_

Necesito encontrar la forma de salir de este cementerio, olvide el detalle que estoy muerto; situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas… quien diría que algún día tendría la necesidad de contactar a Arthur por ayuda, es la única persona que conozco que sepa de magia negra… el deberá servir de algo bueno por primera vez.

Y de esta forma un espíritu del más allá terminó convocando a un mortal por ayuda divina.

_**POV Arthur**_

Un anochecer común y corriente… o al menos eso era lo que parecía, jamás hubiera pensado que vería al franchute rogar por mi ayuda estando muerto.

A altas horas de la noche siempre me encuentro en el sótano de mi casa practicando magia, la práctica es lo que hace al maestro al final de cuentas, y aunque no haya tenido demasiada experiencia paranormal anteriormente—no es como que si comunicarme con seres del mas allá sea algo que haga a diario—debía admitir que conocía lo básico. Lo que sucedió a continuación era lo que no me esperaba bajo ninguna circunstancia…

Honhonhon mon petit Arthur cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti!—no podía ser cierto, esa era la voz del bastardo francés, la reconocería en cualquier lugar pero… se suponía que él había muerto hace una semana ¿Cómo rayos estaba escuchando su maldita voz otra vez?—creo que haberme desvelado no ha sido muy buena idea—susurré cerrando el libro que me encontraba estudiando anteriormente, dispuesto a salir de la habitación me dirigí hacia la puerta que me llevaría directo al pasillo principal de la casa, sin embargo una fuerza sobrenatural se apodero de mi cuerpo impidiéndome continuar con mi recorrido.—¿Qué clase de desconsideración de tu parte es esta Arthur? ignorar a una pobre alma en pena no es una acción que un caballero como te haces llamar efectuaría.—La voz de la rana se escuchó claramente en mi oído nuevamente, me voltee rápidamente tratando de localizar al desgraciado que se infiltro en mi casa, pero no vi a nadie a mi alrededor. – ¿Quién rayos te crees para entrar a mi casa?—grite a la nada. – ¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mi Arthur? Yo pensé que tendrías en consideración la muerte de mi querida persona durante más tiempo. – fue lo que escuche justo antes de visualizar a Francis frente a mí, me quede en estado de shock durante unos segundos, esto debía ser un sueño… no, en un sueño no vería a Francis, esto era una pesadilla.

**POV Francis **

Si no estuviera muerto estoy seguro que volvería a morir, esta vez seria de risa, hubiera deseado tener una cámara para inmortalizar la cara de Arthur al verme otra vez, pareciera que hubiese visto a un fantasma, cierto… ahora soy un fantasma, eso me recuerda la razón principal por la que estoy aquí. – ¡Hey, reacciona cejudo!—Arthur pareció recobrar la compostura después de eso porque lo primero que me dijo fue – ¿A quién llamas cejudo, rana barbuda?—se acercó a mí con la intención de golpearme pero en el momento en que debí haber sentido el golpe simplemente nada paso, la mano de Arthur literalmente atravesó mi cuerpo y sin embargo no sentí nada, mi cuerpo ya no existía, esa jaula mortal que me encerraba se encontraba bajo el suelo en el cementerio en estos momentos… mis pensamientos se estaban desviando nuevamente, en ese momento vi a Arthur observando detenidamente su mano con el ceño fruncido, seguramente estaba pensando lo mismo que yo hace unos momentos. –necesito tu ayuda mon ami—decidí decir sin más, sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre mi ser, sus ojos demostraban confusión, así que decidí continuar. –Es sobre Matthew, está teniendo un tiempo difícil y no soporto verlo así, necesito tu ayuda para poder encontrar a alguien que pueda tomar mi lugar. —dije todo lo que debía decir, sin embargo Arthur cerro su puño, y frunció el ceño aún más, definitivamente parecía estar conteniéndose para no atacarme nuevamente, luego de unos segundos se escuchó su voz en tono áspero – ¿Qué tanto te costaba simplemente no morir? ¿Por qué no pensaste en lo que Matthew tendría que sufrir por tu culpa? Él te amaba, y a ti no te importo eso, preferiste huir al mundo de las sombras como un cobarde y lo dejaste en un estado de depresión sin ninguna razón válida, y aun así después de eso ¿Te atreves a venir hasta aquí para pedirme que te ayude? ¿Por qué no decidiste ir a hablar con Matthew directamente y darle explicaciones en vez de venir aquí a interrumpir mi maravillosa noche?—sus preguntas me sorprendieron, no esperaba que me hiciera ver a mi mismo como una persona sin corazón, así que decidí responderle con sinceridad. – seguir viviendo dejo de tener sentido para mí, es cierto que Matthew me amaba y yo lo ame de igual forma hasta mi último minuto de vida, pero hasta yo podía reconocer que no era la mejor opción para él, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de eso, la razón por la que me suicide no fue por falta de amor, la razón por la que lo hice no es difícil de entender, me dije tantas veces a mí mismo que estaba bien, sin embargo simplemente eran mentiras, mis ojos nunca me delataron, mi sonrisa era falsa y ni siquiera Matthew se dio cuenta de ello, me odie a mí mismo por nunca decirle como me sentía, pero él no merecía preocuparse por alguien como yo. No había razón para que yo siguiera a su lado, alguien que ni siquiera podía decirle a él como me sentía no tenía derecho de continuar en su corazón, no niego que fui un cobarde, no me atreví a luchar, no culpo a Matthew por lo que hice, en ningún momento quise que el sufriera de esta forma, hace poco el llego a mi tumba, y aunque quiera hablarle él no puede verme ni escucharme, esa es la razón por la que vine contigo, tu conocimiento paranormal te permite verme.—dije con lágrimas en los ojos, me dolía escucharme a mí mismo diciendo eso, Arthur no parecía estar realmente convencido de lo que dije, pero esa era la verdad, una ridícula idea para cometer suicidio es lo que la mayoría de personas pensaría, pero para el que se suicida sus razones son totalmente válidas para sí mismo. – Por favor ayúdame Arthur, cuando Matthew fue a ver mi tumba me di cuenta que no quiero que cualquier persona este a su lado, necesito que me ayudes, de no ser así no estaría hablando contigo es este momento. —Si Arthur no quiere ayudarme no sé qué haré, parece estar analizando todo lo que le acabo de decir, pero ahora parece menos enojado que al principio. Sus ojos se vuelven a posar nuevamente sobre mí, pareciera estar examinando mi alma entera, tratando de encontrar indicios de falsedad en mis palabras. –No creo totalmente en tus palabras, pero no niego que Matthew siempre ha merecido a alguien mejor que tú, y solo por eso voy a ayudar. —Esas han sido las palabras más hermosas que he escuchado desde que he muerto. —Gracias Arthur, te pagare todo lo que hagas de alguna forma u otra, te puedo dar concejos sobre el buen vestir, o enseñarte como no intoxicar a alguien con tus asquerosos scones… –Hubiera continuado la lista de como devolver favores a un amargado Ingles de no haber sido porque me percate de como su puño se cerraba bruscamente y de su ceño más fruncido de lo normal, dando la apariencia de sus cejas casi tocándose, así que por la integridad de mi alma considere que lo más sabio era guardar silencio.

**POV Matthew **

Me dolía la cabeza, mi cabello y ropa se hallaban húmedos, intente observar a mi alrededor pero todo se encontraba borroso, no tenía mis lentes conmigo, fue en ese momento en el que me percaté que alguien me llevaba sobre su espalda, y eso solo podía significar dos cosas: primero, me estaban secuestrando y dicha persona decidió quitarme los lentes para nublar mi campo de visión, segundo… no se me ocurre otra opción, no puedo recordar que estaba haciendo antes de darme cuenta que alguien me lleva a quien sabe dónde… Me estoy volviendo paranoico, tenía que encontrar una manera sutil de escapar, talvez si "accidentalmente" aprieto lo suficiente mis brazos alrededor de su cuello pueda hacer que me suelte y escapar, la decisión ha sido tomada a la cuenta de tres. Uno… disimuladamente me acerco lo más posible a su cuello, Dos… su cabello esta igual de húmedo que el mío y alcanzo a oler una ligera (y deliciosa) esencia a maple, Tres… empiezo a estrujar su cuello con mis débiles brazos, olvide el hecho de que no soy tan fuerte como mi hermano Alfred, pero parece ser que no he hecho un mal trabajo porque me suelta inmediatamente intentando liberarse a sí mismo, lo suelto repentinamente, caigo al suelo y me pongo de pie rápidamente, intento correr aunque tropiezo con algo que no logro reconocer gracias a la falta de mis lentes, no sé dónde estoy, es de noche, y mi rodilla ha empezado a sangrar debido a la reciente caída, ni siquiera pude alejarme más de 5 metros de mi captor antes de arruinar mi intento de escape… sentí como una mano se posaba sobre mi hombro haciéndome temblar al mismo tiempo, voltee a ver a al dueño de la mano y no pude distinguir mayor cosa debido a que mi visión no era de gran ayuda. –Hey, ¿estás bien? Tus lentes se quebraron cuando te desmayaste, también tenías fiebre, y como no recuerdo demasiado esta ciudad te llevaba a casa de mi hermano—parecía buena persona, aunque ahora sé que las apariencias engañan, y no todos los que parecen querer ayudarte planean hacerlo de verdad.—Vamos, levántate.—dijo con voz firme y extendiéndome su mano para que me pusiera de pie nuevamente, la tomé pero no logre seguir caminando debido a mi herida en la rodilla, él se dio cuenta de ello y me hizo subir nuevamente a su espalda. –Gracias—susurré antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Despues de tanto tiempo traigo la continuacion a esta historia...

**Capítulo 3**

_**POV Allen**_

Pronto empezará a llover nuevamente, es probable que el desgraciado de mi hermano se hubiese olvidado a propósito de cómo llegar a la casa, Oliver me amenazará para que salga a buscarlo si no aparece antes de las nueve… al terminar ese pensamiento mis oídos escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, consideraría ese sonido como algo celestial si me encontraba a Matt detrás de la puerta, corrí a través del corredor y me detuve en seco a medio camino; no hay razón alguna para gastar mi energía para abrir la puerta… debo de guardarla para desaparecer estratégicamente cuando Oliver aparezca con sus cupcakes del demonio.

Cuando finalmente llegué a la puerta decidí abrirla lentamente, y lo primero que vi fue una silueta muy conocida, ya podía celebrar el no tener que salir a buscar a Matt, pero había algo extraño sobre su espalda, al parecer estaba cargando un bulto, luego de reconocer que lo que llevaba era a una persona entre en estado de shock, no lo podía creer.

— ¿Asesinaste a alguien sin llevarme contigo? ¿Qué clase de desconsideración es esa? ¡Pensé que éramos hermanos!—dije resentidamente, no es justo que Matt tenga diversión nocturna mientras yo tenga que lidiar con las estupideces de Oliver.

—Did my little Matt already get home?—¡Lo que me faltaba! Convoqué al demonio de los cupcakes… Matt atravesó la puerta rápidamente y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la sala de estar, donde abandonó el cadáver de un pequeño rubio sobre el sofá justamente antes de que Oliver apareciera tras la puerta de la cocina con una gran sonrisa en su pecoso y feo rostro, al buscar a Matt con la mirada y luego de encontrarlo instantáneamente se abalanzó sobre él, una escena demasiado empalagosa para mi gusto.

Al parecer Oliver no planeaba soltar fácilmente a Matt, quien trataba desesperadamente de no morir asfixiado por tanto amor repentino, así que decidí interferir, no porque me sintiera celoso ni nada por el estilo… simplemente me llamo la atención el cadáver que se empezaba a retorcer en el sofá, definitivamente debía darle lecciones a Matt sobre el arte del asesinato, porque obviamente hizo un pésimo trabajo, Oliver dejó inmediatamente a Matt para enfocarse en el cuerpo inconsciente al que me refería, automáticamente su rostro de felicidad desapareció siendo remplazado por uno de preocupación.

—Tiene una pesadilla. —Declaró con tono fúnebre, como si la persona al frente suyo estuviera realmente en su lecho de muerte. —Sweety ¿dónde lo encontraste?—preguntó en un susurro sombrío.

Después de todo, Oliver no es solamente un loco por los cupcakes, por alguna razón que desconozco siempre ha acertado en saber lo que otros sueñan, seguramente ha de estar envuelto en magia negra… lo raro fue ver su expresión, para que algo fuese capaz de borrar su sonrisa de estúpido se requería experiencia, por lo que la pesadilla del rubio debía ser algo de lo que me debo enterar.

_**POV Matt**_

Suspiré profundamente… Oliver ya hizo la pregunta que había querido evitar desde el principio, ahora tengo que encontrar una buena razón por haber tenido que traer a un desconocido semiinconsciente y malherido a casa… podría inventar una buena mentira, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para ingeniarme algo creíble sin ganarme las burlas de Allen.

Volví a suspirar pesadamente una vez más, la versión original de lo que sucedió no es tan mala realmente…

—Cuando venía de camino, él tropezó conmigo y luego se desmayó, lo traje aquí porque no recuerdo como llegar al hospital. —Fue más fácil de lo que imaginé.

—Te encontraste a una alma problemática. —Respondió Oliver, luego de lo cual empezó a buscar algo entre los bolsillos del inconsciente, sacó algo de uno de ellos y dejó a la vista una billetera con 2 franjas rojas y una blanca en el medio, en la cual se divisaba una hoja de arce.

Dentro de la billetera se encontraban una variedad de tarjetas de distintas compañías, también había una foto de él sosteniendo a un oso de peluche blanco al lado de otro rubio de cabello un poco ondulado que llegaba hasta los hombros, por alguna razón su cara me parecía conocida.

—Matthew Williams, 21 años de edad, originario de Ottawa. —la voz de Oliver volvió a interrumpir mis pensamientos.

—Trabaja para Bonnefoy's Inc. —Eso me dejó perplejo, ahora sabía quién era el hombre a su lado en la fotografía… Francis Bonnefoy, un prodigio de la moda, francés de nacimiento y creador de la compañía con el mismo apellido, yo no sabía eso porque estuviera sumergido en el mundo de la moda o algo por el estilo. Francis Bonnefoy… ese nombre resonaba por todas partes desde hace una semana debido al escándalo que causó su suicidio.

— ¿Cuánto creen que nos den por él?—preguntó Allen.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—replicó Oliver con una mirada confusa.

—Me refiero a que Matt acaba de secuestrar a alguien de una compañía de renombre, obviamente tendremos una impresionante recompensa por él. —Fruncí el rostro al escuchar eso.

—Yo no he secuestrado a nadie, y además tu plan no funcionaría para nada por diversas razones. Primero ni siquiera sabes qué posición tiene a cargo en esa compañía, bien podría ser un conserje o un alguien encargado de la fotocopiadora, nadie importante en otras palabras. Segundo, no hay información de nadie a quien le puedas pedir el rescate… así que tu plan ha fracasado desde antes de ponerlo en práctica. —Lo que acababa de decir parecían ser puntos válidos.

Los tres estábamos inmersos en nuestra conversación que ninguno se dio cuenta del par de ojos violáceos que nos observaban, hasta que el dueño de esos ojos nos dirigió la palabra en tono débil.

— ¿Dónde estoy?—automáticamente nuestros ojos se posaron en él, portaba una mirada miserable en el rostro, Oliver se acercó a él inmediatamente y lo abrazó como si estuviese evitando que Matthew se desmoronara en miles de pedazos; instantáneamente al susodicho se le cristalizaron los ojos dando a entender que pronto sus lágrimas caerían sobre sus mejillas, pero antes de que eso sucediera Oliver empezó a tararear una canción que Allen y yo reconocimos al instante… una canción que Oliver solía cantarnos a ambos antes de ir a dormir cuando éramos pequeños.

Al terminar con el arrullo la habitación fue poseída por un silencio sepulcral, Oliver volteó a vernos, tanto Allen como yo nos encontrábamos en estado de estupefacción, al menos yo no creía que algún día volvería a escuchar esa canción.

Oliver regresó su mirada a Matthew, el cual se encontraba en el mismo estado que nosotros. El silencio fue interrumpido por Oliver quien amablemente le pidió a Matthew que le acompañase a la habitación de huéspedes para que descansara un poco más, pues según Oliver aún necesitaba dormir para recuperarse completamente.

Matthew no reprochó en ningún momento, dando a entender que se hallaba de acuerdo con Oliver, de manera que Allen y yo nos quedamos solos en la sala, noté que Allen aún se hallaba pensativo, así que decidí dejarme caer pesadamente sobre el sofá a esperar que Oliver regresase y así poder saber que era lo que él pensaba era mejor hacer por el momento.

Después de 7 tortuosos minutos de eterna espera Oliver volvió a aparecer en la sala, esta vez con una mirada de psicótico, era raro verle sin la sonrisa que le caracterizaba, ahora el asunto era la causa de la falta de ella.

Oliver parecía no querer empezar la conversación por el mismo, lo cual lo volvía un tema mucho más controversial; era suficiente… estuve a punto de hacerle una pregunta, pero Allen me robó la oportunidad.

— ¿Sobre qué era su sueño?— Al parecer él también había tenía curiosidad al respecto. Oliver enfocó su vista en él y comenzó su relato.

—En su sueño él no se encontraba solo, estaba la persona de la fotografía, ambos estaban en una isla y caminaban bajo la oscuridad de la noche observando las constelaciones, de repente el otro hombre se detuvo para decirle que a él ya no le era permitido avanzar por ese camino, pero la mirada de Matthew demostraba confusión, por lo que le preguntó a qué se refería, el otro hombre le respondió que él debía seguir adelante sin él, luego señaló a una estrella en específico y le pidió que la observara detenidamente, a lo cual Matthew obedeció. Sucesivamente el hombre declaró que cada persona era representada por una estrella diferente, "Mi estrella brilla demasiado desde esta perspectiva, sin embargo está destinada a caer pronto, otra estrella ocupará mi posición eventualmente, la tuya seguirá en el mismo lugar, me reemplazarás y no recordarás el brillo de mi estrella."— Eso fue todo lo que Oliver dijo, a lo que Allen no logro evitar romper en carcajadas.

—Esa es la pesadilla más cursi de la que he escuchado en mi vida entera. —Oliver le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación antes de responderle con un "Allen, el hombre que estaba en su sueño está muerto."

_**POV Matthew**_

Un sentimiento abrumador invadía mi cuerpo, no quería abrir mis ojos, me encontraba en un lugar silencioso, y no podía escuchar ningún sonido a mi alrededor, tengo el sentimiento de haber perdido todo, e incluso en este momento no me quedan palabras para describir cuan miserable me siento.

Sé que es de noche, una fría y larga noche, tengo ganas de llorar, en mi subconsciente imagino a Francis frente a mí observándome cuidadosamente, automáticamente bajo la mirada, como si de esa manera pudiese ocultar mis sentimientos; sin embargo, la copia que mi imaginación ha creado de él no menciona nada, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, absolutamente nada, y esa simplemente es una señal más de que nuestro amor empezó a desvanecerse; cambio ese pensamiento rápidamente para sustituirlo por otros recuerdos, algunos de ellos son momentos en los que él me besaba a la fuerza y yo confundía cada uno de esos besos como gestos amables de su parte, las ganas de llorar incrementan con ese pensamiento… suficiente tortura por el momento.

Decido abrir los ojos para terminar con mi tormento interno, estoy en una habitación con una ventana, desde la cual observo borrosamente una mancha redonda, lo que supongo es la luna resplandeciendo a través de unas cuantas nubes, eso no quita que a mi corazón lo invada la tristeza.

Desperté pensando en Francis nuevamente, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que descansé realmente, últimamente he visto pasar cada hora en el reloj sin poder conciliar el sueño, todas las promesas que le hice sobre esperarle en casa, aun cuando fuese demasiado tarde son las mismas promesas que me mantienen despierto; sin embargo, todas esas promesas se rompieron en el momento en el que él se marchó, pero aun así, mi subconsciente ruega por cumplirlas.

Francis se olvidó de mí, y yo no puedo olvidarle. Sigo observando la luna hasta que me percato del lugar en el que me encuentro, trato de reconocer la habitación, lo cual después de un gran esfuerzo se me es imposible.

Veo todo borroso a mí alrededor por la falta de mis lentes, por lo cual no distingo nada, de manera que intento recordar como llegue a este lugar; al instante recuerdo el momento en el que me encontraba en el cementerio y de cómo huía de allí con lágrimas en los ojos, debí haberme visto ridículamente infantil, la imagen de un hombre apareció en mis recuerdos, no reconozco su rostro… esas son todas las pistas que tengo para averiguar dónde estoy.

Intenté ponerme de pie, pero no logré mi objetivo debido a una molestia en mi rodilla, un ardor se esparcía en esa área, debí haber tropezado en alguna parte; sin embargo, no soy capaz de recordarlo, escucho pasos fuera de la habitación y me quedo inmóvil en mi lugar, escucho cuidadosamente el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, una persona entró y se posicionó frente a mí, pero ninguno de los dos mencionó palabra alguna.

* * *

**Julchen awesome Beilschmidt**,espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, la verdad no lo hubiera continuado si no hubiese sido por ti, gracias por darme motivación. Trataré de actualizar seguido, te lo prometo. Hasta entonces, Sayonara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_POV Matthew_

—Agárralo. —El desconocido me tendió una caja, la cual sostuve con temor ¿Quién era él? Mi vista no ayudaba demasiado a resolver esa duda.

— ¿Qué es esto?—Mi voz temblaba mientras hacía la pregunta.

El desconocido me arrebató la caja y la abrió por sí mismo, sacó un objeto y lo acerco a mi rostro, automáticamente cerré mis ojos temiendo que me hiciera daño.

Los abrí nuevamente al no haber sentido ninguna clase de dolor, lo primero que vi claramente fue la mirada intimidante de un hombre rubio, el cual usaba una camisa roja cuadriculada, la cual se miraba demasiado vieja.

Me encogí entre las sabanas de la cama en la que estaba, recordé que no me hallaba en mi habitación, y por un momento pensé que se trataba de un secuestro.

Tenía mucho miedo, pero como el buen canadiense que soy no pude evitar agradecerle por los lentes que me había dado.

—G-gracias. —Un pequeño murmullo salió de mi boca; no estoy seguro si él pudo escucharlo, pero antes de que pudiese hacer alguna pregunta fui interrumpido por su fuerte voz.

— ¿Estás bien?—el tono en el que lo dijo me confundió; estaba seguro que había sido una pregunta, pero él lo había dicho como si fuese más bien una rígida afirmación.

Mi miedo fue reemplazado por tristeza.

— ¿Qué es lo que significa estar bien?—Para mí, nada tenía el mismo significado que solía tener hace dos semanas, y la frase "estar bien" había perdido todo sentido.

El extraño con cara de pocos amigos se volteó y caminó hacía la ventana.

—No tengo la menor idea. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me sentí "bien."—El desconocido seguramente había perdido toda esperanza igual que yo.

— ¿Podrías decirme dónde estoy?—Lo mejor sería salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

_Fin POV Matthew_

* * *

Luego de que el canadiense hiciese la pregunta, Matt le dirigió una mirada sin emoción alguna, y cruzó sus brazos antes de responder.

—No creo que saber eso sea importante… más bien deberías preguntarte que hiciste para llegar a esa cama. —Matthew frunció el ceño e intento pararse, a pesar del dolor que sentía en la rodilla salió de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero al intentar abrirla se dio cuenta que algo la estaba bloqueando.

Matthew empezó a sentir paranoia, estaba encerrado en un lugar que desconocía junto a alguien que se comportaba de manera extraña.

El canadiense no estaba seguro si era correcto acusar al otro rubio como secuestrador, porque un secuestrador jamás le hubiera entregado los lentes que ahora llevaba puestos, y seguramente lo tendría atado en algún lugar recóndito de esa casa… pero no, el extraño había actuado de cierta forma de manera apreciable.

Se dio la vuelta para pedirle que abriera la puerta, pero perdió la voz al observarle de espaldas.

El cabello del desconocido se miraba un poco maltratado, pero lo llevaba atado de la misma forma que Francis solía usarlo, aunque los listones que el francés utilizaba eran más bien femeninos.

—F-Francis. —La débil voz de Matthew se quebró al pronunciar ese nombre, lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre sus mejillas al ver las similitudes que había encontrado en ese hombre.

Olvidó por completo su intento por abrir la puerta y caminó hacia él, antes de darse cuenta se hallaba abrazado a su espalda.

* * *

_POV Matt_

Sentí una cálida presión alrededor de mi estómago, observé el par de brazos que me rodeaban; mi cuerpo se tensó por completo, los únicos abrazos que recordaba haber experimentado siempre eran provenientes de la efusividad de Oliver, pero el abrazo de ese chico no era como esos…

No pude moverme, estaba en estado de shock.

La presión de su abrazo siguió aumentando, sus manos aprisionaban fuertemente la camisa que llevaba puesta, podía escuchar los sollozos provenientes de Matthew. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar en una situación como esa.

Puse mis manos sobre las de él y la presión que estaba siendo ejercida sobre mi camisa empezó a desaparecer; sin embargo, el abrazo no se deshizo.

Intenté darme la vuelta para observar a Matthew, y cuando logré hacerlo varios pensamientos que jamás habían pasado por mi mente llenaron mi cabeza.

La tristeza reflejada en los ojos de él me estaba lastimando, mis manos se movieron involuntariamente hacía su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que no paraban de caer de sus ojos, su piel era cálida y suave, me arrepentí de haberle entregado los lentes que ahora llevaba puestos porque no me permitían apreciar completamente su rostro.

Le quité los lentes y los puse sobre una estantería que se hallaba cerca de la ventana. Matthew seguía llorando. Me incliné levemente sobre él y mis brazos le rodearon protectoramente, el hundió su rostro sobre mi pecho y yo posé mi mandíbula sobre su cabello.

Sentí como se formaba un nudo dentro de mi garganta, no me quería alejar de él. ¿De dónde había salido este sentimiento? ¿Dónde estaba mi fuerza de voluntad?

Cerré mis ojos tratando de aclarar mi mente y así poder alejarlo de mí, pero no fue necesario porque los brazos que me estaban rodeando cambiaron de posición… ahora eran sus manos las que rozaban mi rostro, su cabeza se alejó de mi pecho y su frente se posicionó frente a la mía, mis ojos aún seguían cerrados, y los abrí cuando sentí la suavidad y calidez de sus labios sobre los míos…

Una ráfaga de emociones empezó a sofocarme… pero no me alejé.

Mis ojos volvieron a cerrarse y mis brazos presionaron fuertemente el cuerpo de Matthew, sus dientes se clavaron sobre mi labio inferior; profundizamos el beso, y nuestras lenguas se abrieron paso para encontrarse la una con la otra.

Nos separamos para recuperar aire, entre abrí mis ojos para observarle el rostro, las lágrimas habían sido remplazadas por un leve sonrojo, no pude evitar el querer volver a sentir su boca contra la mía, por lo que volví a besarlo.

Perdí la noción de lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor, lo único que quería era seguir sintiendo la cercanía de Matthew. Estaba muy enfocado en él que no me percaté del momento en que Allen entró a la habitación.

La molesta risa de mi hermano fue lo que me hizo regresar a la realidad, le dirigí una mirada de odio y el hizo silencio, al desgraciado se le notaba que estaba conteniendo la risa.

—Solo venía a decirles que Oliver tiene la cena lista, pero miren lo que me encuentro… estoy seguro que a Oliver le encantará saber sobre esto. —Luego de decir eso Allen desapareció por donde llegó.

Mi mente analizó las palabras de mi hermano… y el nombre de Oliver resonó en mi mente. Inmediatamente me alejé de Matthew. ¿Dónde estaba esa motivación mientras lo besaba? Eso no importaba en este momento… salí corriendo tras Allen, no podía permitir que le contase algo de eso a Oliver.

_Fin POV Matt_

* * *

_POV Matthew_

Me sentí peor que antes, tenía náuseas, todo empezó a dar vueltas en la habitación… sostuve me cabeza entre mis manos, había besado a alguien a quien jamás había visto solamente porque mi mente había creado una leve ilusión de Francis sobre él.

Soy una escoria… me odio, me sentía inútilmente miserable… y aunque suene ridículo, debía aceptar que no me arrepentía.

¿Qué pensaría Francis si hubiese presenciado lo que acababa de pasar? La nostalgia me inundó nuevamente, si él no pensó en mí cuando me dejó… en ese caso no debería haber razón alguna por la que yo siguiera preocupándome por su opinión.

Caminé en dirección hacia la puerta y seguí el aroma a comida que empezaba a inundar la casa…

Hace poco había querido escapar de ese lugar, y ahora quería encontrar al extraño con el que me había besado descaradamente.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo!**

Porque hay que aceptar que Matthew también puede empezar la acción si se lo propone!

Pues creo que esto es todo lo que puedo escribir por el momento, así que… Hasta entonces, Sayonara!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

_POV Allen_

No podía creer lo que mis ojos acababan de ver… sabía que Matt se sentía solo y abandonado, pero jamás pensé que se sentiría desesperado por contacto físico.

Estaba muy cerca de llegar al comedor donde el idiota de Oliver estaba esperándonos… pero una fuerza a mis espaldas me empujó a una de las tantas habitaciones que había en esta casa.

Fui lanzado con violencia al suelo, el golpe que recibió mi hermoso rostro hizo despertar la ira que Oliver me obligaba a controlar.

— ¿Qué diablos crees que acabas de hacer?—Empecé a gritarle a Matt mientras me volvía a poner de pie.

—Te acabo de hacer besar el suelo. —Y ahora se le ocurría hacer bromas de mal gusto.

— ¡No tenías que tomarte la maldita molestia! No es como si todos tuviéramos la estúpida necesidad de compartir saliva con lo primero que encontremos por ahí. —No me preocupé por evitar usar mi amado sarcasmo.

— ¿Enserio? Por la forma acelerada en la que saliste del cuarto de huéspedes supuse que se te había antojado hacer algo similar. —Matt me lanzó su respuesta con descaro.

Hubiéramos continuado nuestra pelea verbal; sin embargo, el idiota de Oliver apareció enfurecido.

— ¡Allen! Te he dicho millones de veces que controles tu temperamento y tu vocabulario. — ¡Lo que me faltaba! Ahora también recibía los sermones sin sentido de Oliver. — ¿Por qué están peleando esta vez?

Sentí la mirada asesina de Matt sobre mí, pero de igual manera me ganó la tentación.

— ¡Matt se estaba aprovechando de la inocencia de Matthew!—La mirada molesta de Oliver se convirtió en una de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente Matt?—En mi opinión esa pregunta estaba de sobra… creo que mi "se estaba aprovechando de la inocencia" dejaba todo claro.

—Tsk…—fue el único sonido que se escuchó proveniente de mi hermano.

_Fin POV Allen_

El sonrojo volvía poco a poco al rostro del canadiense, por eso no quería que Oliver se enterase de lo que había pasado… ahora él se la pasaría haciéndole preguntas ridículas que le avergonzaría responder.

El inglés suspiró y se dio la vuelta para regresar al comedor.

—Espero que sepas en lo que te acabas de meter Sweety. —Fue lo que dijo antes de retirarse.

Allen y Matt permanecían boquiabiertos… de todas las reacciones que Oliver pudo tener, no era esa la que esperaban.

* * *

Francis y Arthur estaban haciendo una lista de las personas que consideraban apropiadas para tomar el lugar del francés.

— ¿Estás seguro que Gilbert es una buena opción?—El inglés no estaba de acuerdo que fuese buena idea que Matthew se enamorase de uno de los mejores amigos del difunto… eso causaría más chismes de los que se estaban creando por la muerte de Francis.

—Por supuesto que es una buena opción. Gilbert es mi amigo y sé muy bien que él le dedicaría su tiempo a Matthew como yo lo hice. —Fue la respuesta del francés, pero eso no convencía realmente a Arthur.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? En mi opinión cualquiera podría ser mejor pretendiente para Matthew que él. —El inglés siempre había visto al albino como un idiota presumido que se la pasaba alardeando cada acción que hacía.

—Porqué Gilbert también está enamorado de mon amour Matthew. —Francis pronuncio esas palabras con un deje de tristeza… aún podía recordar claramente el día en el que se había enterado de esa verdad.

_**Flashback.**_

Gilbert había quedado con Francis y Antonio de encontrarse en el bar al que usualmente siempre iban…

El alemán había sido el primero en llegar, pasaron diez minutos y no había señal alguna de la presencia de los otros dos, por lo que decidió ordenar una cerveza mientras seguía esperando… antes de darse cuenta ya estaba terminando la cuarta botella y aún no había aparecido ninguno de sus amigos.

Gilbert estaba molesto y totalmente borracho… una mala combinación se podría decir.

Sacó su teléfono con la intención de llamar al primero que tuviera en su lista de contactos… en ese caso sería Antonio porque su nombre empezaba con A, pero antes de que pudiera marcar la tecla que iniciaría la llamada fue interrumpido por el francés.

—Lo siento mon ami, Matthew y yo tuvimos un contratiempo y no pude venir antes. —El alemán volteó a ver con enfado a Francis.

—Tú y Antonio son lo mismo… —La voz del albino sonaba rasposa e irritada, el francés se dio cuenta de las botellas que rodeaban a su amigo mientras tomaba asiento junto a él.

— ¿Por qué no te marchas a apapachar a Matthew?—Francis sabía que Gilbert estaba borracho y no tenía control de su actitud, no era la primera vez que se presentaba esa situación, estaba seguro que empezaría a alegarle que un amigo de verdad no le permitiría emborracharse solo.

Francis puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, el cual lo alejó inmediatamente.

—Mi asombrosa persona no tiene necesidad de tu lastima. —Gilbert empezaba a comportarse de manera defensiva.

—Vamos Gilbert, no te comportes así conmigo. Ambos sabemos que no fue intencional.

— ¡KESESESESE…!—La ruidosa risa del alemán se dejó escuchar, seguido de un golpe en la mesa.

—No me vengas con esa excusa Francis… se nota a kilómetros que te encanta echarme en cara que Matthew prefiere estar contigo que conmigo. —El francés frunció el ceño.

—Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto. —reclamó Francis con molestia.

— ¿A qué me refiero preguntas? Es más que obvio que te encanta recordarme que yo no puedo estar con Matthew porque él solo existe para ti. —Gilbert empezaba a perder el control de sus palabras.

—Gilbert ¿Qué estás diciendo?—Francis aún seguía procesando lo que el alemán le estaba diciendo.

— ¿Acaso no te ha quedado claro? Yo me muero porque Matthew abra los ojos y sepa que yo lo amo, pero tú lo tienes completamente cegado. —Gilbert confesó lo que sentía por el novio de su amigo mientras llevaba sus manos a su platinado cabello. —Es injusto… él es la única persona que he llegado a ver de esa forma, pero tú le robaste el corazón antes que yo pudiera lograr algo.

—Mon ami… ¿Desde cuándo te sientes así?—Francis no sabía cómo sentirse… no podía culpar a su amigo por estar comportándose de esa forma, había ocultado lo que sentía de una manera increíble para que nadie se diese cuenta.

— ¿A quién le importa? Matthew jamás va a sentir nada por mí a menos que tú desaparezcas. —A Gilbert le dolía decir aquello. —Además… eres mi amigo, así que no te lo quitaré a la fuerza.

Francis quedó perplejo por la última frase del albino.

Gilbert estaba dispuesto a permanecer en silencio en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

—Gracias Gilbert.—Francis no pudo pensar en que más decir al respecto… sabía que la decisión del alemán no era algo sencillo, el ver a la persona que ama con otro no era fácil para nadie, y mucho menos cuando esa persona está enamorada de su mejor amigo.

El alemán posó su rostro sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos, la cabeza le empezaba a doler… Francis observó cómo se quedaba dormido.

Francis no abandonó a Gilbert, sabía que no era correcto.

Al día siguiente el Alemán se había comportado igual que siempre… supuso que había olvidado completamente lo que le había dicho el día anterior, Francis consideró que lo mejor era fingir que nunca habían tenido esa conversación, por lo que Gilbert nunca supo que confesado toda la verdad a Francis le había costado cuatro cervezas.

_**Fin Flashback.**_

— ¿Y tú como sabes eso?— Francis no le contó nada al inglés, lo que había pasado entre Gilbert y él era un secreto que se había llevado a la tumba y ahí se quedaría para siempre.

—Hay veces que el destino te hace saber los secretos de otros cuando menos te lo esperas.—Fue la única respuesta que le dio a Arthur.

* * *

Matthew llegó al comedor donde los otros tres se hallaban presentes, entró tímidamente y tres pares de ojos le observaron detenidamente como si estuviesen esperando un comportamiento extraño de parte de él.

Luego de unos minutos incomodos de silencio el inglés fue el primero en hablar.

— ¿Por qué no te acercas sweety? Espero que no te importe acompañarnos a cenar. —Oliver señaló la única silla vacía que había en la mesa para cuatro.

El canadiense se sentó junto a Allen y Matt, Oliver estaba frente a él.

—Entonces… cuéntanos sobre ti Matthew. ¿Cómo te trata la vida?—Allen comenzó la más ridícula conversación que se le pudo ocurrir, luego de lo cual sintió un fuerte dolor en la pierna, el cual fue provocado por una patada cortesía de su hermano.

— ¿Cómo saben mi nombre? —Matthew se enfocó más en el hecho de que supiesen su nombre cuando él no lo había mencionado en absoluto.

—Lo sentimos Sweety, pero necesitábamos saber quién eras y como estabas inconsciente nos tomamos la libertad de revisar tu billetera. —Oliver aclaró la duda del canadiense.

—En ese caso permítanme presentarme adecuadamente. Soy Matthew Williams, gracias por su ayuda. —Como buen canadiense que era, siguió el protocolo al que estaba acostumbrado.

Oliver sonrió, le agradaba el comportamiento del chico.

—Soy Oliver Kirkland y estos dos jóvenes son mis sobrinos Matt Williams y Allen Jones. —El inglés presento a los otros dos como si estuviese muy orgulloso de ellos.

Matthew se dio cuenta que ninguno de los tres compartía el mismo apellido, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo**

Bueno… creo que esto es todo lo que puedo escribir en este capítulo.

Por si alguien se pregunta si va a haber PruCan… mi respuesta es que hay altas posibilidades, y no será lo único…

En cuanto a los apellidos… voy a ignorar totalmente que Matt y Matthew tienen el mismo, me ahorraré toda esa explicación sin sentido y aburrida que no importa en esta historia.

Hasta entonces, Sayonara!


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: **Leve mención del cumpleaños de Matthew, me atrasé... así que el verdadero cumpleaños tendrá que esperar hasta la próxima semana.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

ㅡNo puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto.ㅡSe quejaba Arthur mientras se acercaba a una enorme casa.ㅡRecuerdame una vez más porque soy yo quien debe hablar con él.

ㅡPorque eres el único al que puedo pedirle este favor…ㅡRespondió Francis.

Ambos se hallaban enfrente de la casa de Gilbert, Arthur no se llevaba muy bien con el albino… pero ahí estaba él, ayudando al fantasma de Francis por el bien de Matthew, solo esperaba que algún día todo esto fuera recompensado.

El inglés tocó el timbre y esperó a que abrieran la puerta, pasó un minuto y no había señales de vida, luego de lo cual presionó el timbre nuevamente, detrás de la puerta se escuchaban pasos que se acercaban pesadamente.

Luego de que otro minuto pasase, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un joven albino de ojos peculiarmente rojos.

ㅡ¿Que quieres idiota?ㅡPreguntó con molestia el de cabello platinado.

ㅡQuiero golpearte la maldita cara que tienes.ㅡSusurró Arthur de manera que Gilbert no le escuchase.-Solo vine para hacer un trato contigo.

ㅡ¿Por qué querría mi asombrosa persona hacer un trato con un cejón amargado como tú?ㅡPreguntó el ojirojo.

ㅡPorque de alguna u otra forma te conviene, inútil.ㅡReplicó el rubio.

ㅡTsk... ¿De que se trata?ㅡCuestionó con curiosidad el alemán.

ㅡImplica a Matthew, así que déjame pasar de una maldita vez para que te explique.

Gilbert abrió la puerta completamente al escuchar el nombre del canadiense.

ㅡ¿Matthew está bien?ㅡPreguntó Gilbert como si le hubieran dicho que la cerveza había sido prohibida a nivel mundial.

ㅡLo sabrías si me dejaras pasar idiota.ㅡRecriminó el inglés.

ㅡDe acuerdo… pero solo te dejaré entrar porque tiene que ver con Matthew.

Luego de lo cual le dió paso al rubio.

* * *

_POV Matthew_

La cena era más colorida de lo que tenía esperado... tanto Matt como Allen observaban sus platos como si el contenido que había en ellos fuera venenoso.

Luego de una hora habíamos terminado de comer.

Me levanté y ayudé a Oliver a recoger los platos, luego de haberle agradecido por su hospitalidad.

Él me dedicó una enorme sonrisa como respuesta.

Saqué mi teléfono para ver la hora y me sorprendí de lo tarde que era... ¿A qué hora se supone que cenaban ellos? Eran casi las tres de la mañana...

ㅡGracias por todo.ㅡVolví a repetir nuevamente.ㅡCreo que ya es hora de que vuelva a casa, lamento mucho las molestias que he causado.

Por alguna razón creo haber visto tristeza en los ojos de Oliver, pero su sonrisa la opacaba.

ㅡ¿Ya te vas Sweety? Puedes quedarte aquí hasta el amanecer, afuera hace mucho frío.ㅡOfreció alegremente el rubio

ㅡLa verdad es que realmente debo volver... Dejé a Kumakichi solo...ㅡMencioné sintiéndome culpable por haber olvidado a mi oso.

ㅡ¿Kumakichi?ㅡPreguntó Allen.

ㅡEs mi oso polar.ㅡAclaré quien era.

ㅡBueno... creo que en ese caso, Allen y Matt serán buenos muchachos y te acompañarán a casa.ㅡMencionó Oliver.

Observé a los otros dos antes de oponerme.

ㅡNo es necesario que lo hagan... no vivo lejos.ㅡObviamente esa era una gran mentira, en realidad no tenía idea alguna de saber donde me hallaba.

ㅡLo acompañaré yo.ㅡDijo Matt.

ㅡ¡Pe-pero no es necesario!ㅡIntenté sonar convencible, pero no resultó como lo esperaba.

Matt ignoró lo que dije y me tomó de la muñeca, empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta y me jaló para que le siguiera.

Oliver y Allen solamente nos observaban mientras llegabamos a la entrada.

Una vez más les agradecí y me despedí de ambos mientras Matt y yo salíamos hacia el frío ambiente de la madrugada.

_Fin POV Matthew_

* * *

_POV Matt_

Empecé a caminar apresuradamente sin saber a dónde debía ir realmente.

Matthew caminaba detrás de mí, mi mano aún lo sujetaba fuertemente. Habíamos salido de la casa apresuradamente... seguramente Allen habrá pensado que estaba huyendo de sus burlas.

ㅡ¿Dónde vives?ㅡPregunté para tener alguna idea de saber a dónde me dirigía.

ㅡNo es necesario que me acompañes…ㅡEmpezó a repetir nuevamente el mismo diálogo que había mantenido con Oliver, pero no le permití continuar.

ㅡIré contigo.ㅡDije con la intención de interrumpirlo.

Solté su muñeca luego de decir eso, pero él tomó mi mano nuevamente.

ㅡGracias.ㅡMurmuró tímidamente mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro.

ㅡAún no me has dicho donde vives.ㅡIntenté empezar una simple conversación.

ㅡNo sé donde estamos… ¿Podrías llevarme al lugar donde me encontraste por favor? Creo que seré capaz de reconocer el camino para volver si recuerdo donde estaba.ㅡPidió mientras seguía ocultando su rostro.

ㅡMirame.ㅡMencioné de forma brusca. no me gustaba que no me dejase verlo.

Matthew dejó de caminar por un momento, pero no soltó mi mano, seguía evitando mi mirada por lo que me acerqué nuevamente a él.

Me incliné y con la mano que tenía desocupada toqué una de sus mejillas, instintivamente él levantó el rostro, permitiendome ver el sonrojo que estaba aumentando con el contacto de mi mano.

¿Cuál sería la palabra para describir ese momento? ¿Adorable? eso me asustó… ¿Desde cuándo pienso cosas adorables?

Matthew me observaba detenidamente, no se había movido ni un centímetro, y yo permanecía inamovible de igual forma, era como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado.

Todo lo que había sucedido en la habitación de huéspedes regresó a mi mente.

Por un instante me sentí incómodo...

No negaría que quería volver a besarlo, pero no quería que Matthew me tuviera miedo, seguro pensaría que era un depravado, tal como me había llamado Allen.

Me alejé de él cuidadosamente.

¿Acaso era decepción lo que se reflejaba en su mirada?

ㅡVamonos.ㅡSugerí tratando de hacerle caminar de nuevo.

Él simplemente asintió y continuamos caminando hacia la estación del tren.

Una fuerza desconocida me impulsó a caminar más despacio de lo usual, no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo nos llevó el llegar a la bendita estación... porque ahora ese lugar era sagrado para mí.

ㅡ¿Aquí me encontraste?ㅡPreguntó Matthew repentinamente al notar que habíamos dejado de caminar.

ㅡTe desmayaste allí.ㅡSeñalé el área donde le vi por primera vez.ㅡ¿Recuerdas cómo llegar a tu casa?

Como respuesta solamente recibí un leve asentimiento.

Matthew empezó a caminar guiándome hacia su casa,

Pasamos frente al cementerio que estaba cerca de la estación y me di cuenta del cambio repentino de Matthew, se había tensado por un momento y apresuró su paso... Me pregunto si ahí se encuentra el cuerpo al que debo agradecerle haberme dejado a Matthew.

Caminamos durante veinte minutos más antes de llegar a un gran edificio.

ㅡAquí vivo.ㅡMencionó Matthew mientras entrabamos a la recepción.

Parecía un lugar caro y lujoso… había olvidado que Matthew trabajaba para una gran empresa.

ㅡVolveré a casa ahora.ㅡDije mientras dejaba de caminar.

Inmediatamente la mano del canadiense se aferró aún más fuertemente a la mía. No intenté soltarlo, y él simplemente me guió hacia los elevadores… me estaba dejando manipular por Matthew, aunque realmente no me importaba.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y empezó a sonar la molesta música que se suponía debía tranquilizar a los impacientes como yo, Matthew presionó el botón que nos llevaría al piso número ocho.

Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente al llegar al piso designado, Matthew tiró de mi mano para que saliera del elevador, llegamos frente al que yo supuse sería su departamento… abrió la puerta y me hizo entrar antes que él.

Soltó mi mano hasta que entramos y se aseguró que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, como si estuviera evitando que yo me fuera.

Un leve aroma a rosas inundaba la estancia, Matthew se quitó su abrigo y me pidió el mío, se lo entregué obedientemente.

ㅡAcompáñame, por favor.ㅡMe pidió mientras seguía su camino.

Entramos al área del salón y se dirigió hacía una esquina donde se agachó, me acerqué a él y lo ví acariciando a un oso blanco, que al parecer se hallaba dormido.

ㅡHe vuelto a casa KumasachiㅡMurmuró levemente.

¿Kumasachi? Yo recordaba haber escuchado Kumakichi…

Al lado del oso había un tazón de comida y otro de agua que en efecto tenían otro nombre "Kumajiro."

Matthew se levantó nuevamente y me preguntó si deseaba beber algo.

ㅡAgua, por favor.ㅡHasta que pronuncié esas palabras noté que mi garganta estaba reseca.

Seguí a Matthew hasta la cocina, estaba increíblemente limpia; noté un calendario sobre la mesa… 1 de Julio estaba marcado con un dibujo de una hoja de arce y también había un dibujo de un pastel de cumpleaños.

ㅡHoy es primero de Julio.ㅡMencionó con tristeza al verme observar el calendario.ㅡNadie lo recordará.

ㅡ¿Recordar qué?ㅡPregunté, sabía que se celebraba la independencia de Canadá, volví a ver el calendario y me enfoqué en el pastel de cumpleaños…ㅡ¿Es tu cumpleaños?ㅡPregunté al unir los cabos sueltos.

Como respuesta recibí un asentimiento.

Me acerqué a Matthew y lo abracé.

ㅡFeliz Cumpleaños Matthew.ㅡSus ojos se humedecieron al escuchar mis palabras, me regresó el abrazo y permanecimos así durante unos segundos, lágrimas estaban deslizándose por sus mejillas nuevamente.

No logré contenerme y lo volví a besar. Quería que olvidara su dolor, no quería que llorase en su cumpleaños, no… no quería que volviera a llorar en el futuro.

ㅡ¿Saldrías conmigo Matthew?ㅡPregunté inconscientemente… una leve risa se dejó escuchar por su parte.

ㅡ¿Crees que te besaría si no lo quisiera?ㅡRespondió timidamente.

¿Eso era un si? No importaba… porque él me volvió a besar.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo!**

Realmente no estaba segura si debía publicar hoy, pero me desperté y recordé que era el cumpleaños de Canadá... y me sentiría culpable si no actualizaba... Así que** ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Canadá!**

Como dije al principio, el verdadero cumpleaños va a estar en el próximo capítulo.

Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_POV Matt_

¿Podía empezar a creer en el destino? Después de todo… ¿De qué otra forma se le podía llamar a todo aquello?

Debía admitir que nunca me había permitido establecer ninguna relación con alguien, no tenía ni tiempo ni motivación para lidiar con ello, ¿acaso era porqué no debía estar con nadie más que con Matthew?

Lo sé… sonaba como un estúpido enamorado, pero no podía evitarlo.

Mi vida sin sentido empezaba a reflejar algo bueno por primera vez…

Observé el cabello rubio de Matthew, ambos habíamos caído dormidos sobre su sofá, el me abrazaba como si fuese un oso de peluche, y yo pasaba mis dedos a través de su fino cabello.

La vida puede cambiar demasiado en unas cuantas horas… el día anterior me hallaba odiando la vida y ahora me hallaba agradeciéndole por permitirme tener en mis brazos a la criatura más adorable que existiese en el planeta.

Pensé en Allen… si me viese en este momento seguramente diría algo como "No durará mucho, y cuando Matthew te deje regresarás a la deprimente rutina que llamabas vida." Pero en realidad no me importaba demasiado su opinión… al menos no mientras yo me sintiese viviendo en el paraíso.

Dejé de pensar en mi hermano, el canadiense que descansaba tranquilamente sobre mí pecho era mucho más interesante que Allen.

¿Qué debería hacer para el cumpleaños del rubio? Tal vez comprarle un regalo fuese buena opción… pero ¿qué podría gustarle? Aún no le conocía lo suficiente como para decidir algo como aquello.

Una pequeña idea cruzó mi mente… El de lentes se removió levemente y le abracé queriendo que recuperase la calma, recordaba que Oliver había mencionado que Matthew había estado teniendo pesadillas, pero también había otro peligro… ¿Y si Matthew estaba soñando con el tal Bonnefoy? No es que si eso me preocupase… él estaba muerto al final de cuentas, pero eso no quería decir que Matthew hubiese dejado de amarle de la noche a la mañana.

La extraña sensación de estar en el paraíso empezó a desaparecer… ¿Y si Matthew solamente me estaba utilizando para olvidar a su antiguo amor?

Negué con la cabeza… ¿Cómo podía pensar aquello del canadiense? Todo era culpa de Allen por siempre hacerme pensar lo peor de los demás.

Me removí y el movimiento causó que Matthew se despertase.

—B-buenos días. —Mencionó el rubio antes de bostezar.

—En realidad ya es demasiado tarde como para decir "días." —Respondí mientras observaba el reloj de pared que marcaban las 4 de la tarde.

Rápidamente se levantó dejándome un poco aturdido por la velocidad de su movimiento.

—No puede ser… lamento mucho el haberme quedado dormido encima de ti. —No pude evitar contener una leve sonrisa.

Me acerqué a él mientras aún se hallaba disculpándose, lo envolví en mis brazos y besé su frente.

—No te preocupes, hoy es tu cumpleaños… puedes hacer lo que desees. —Le recordé.

Pensé que eso le haría feliz, pero fue lo contrario… su rostro se revistió de melancolía.

Estuve a punto de preguntarle la razón por el cambio repentino que demostró, pero unos golpes contra la puerta se dejaron escuchar, logrando distraernos a ambos.

Los incesantes golpes no paraban y Matthew casi corrió hacía la puerta para abrirla, le seguí con la mirada, pero permanecí plantado al suelo justo donde me había quedado.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Mattie! —Escuché una molesta voz felicitar a Matthew.

Aunque creo que me resulto molesta debido a la manera en que se refería la canadiense.

—Hola Gilbert. —Le respondió al hombre que recién había interrumpido mi tiempo a solas con él. —¿Gustas pasar? —Genial… lo que me faltaba, me agradaba que Matthew fuera amable conmigo, pero no con otros.

—Me sorprende que hagas esa pregunta Mattie, tu sabes que a mi asombrosa persona le encanta que pases tiempo conmigo, además traje algo que vas a amar…—"Gilbert" como Matthew le había llamado había entrado a la estancia del canadiense y ahora me observaba como desconfianza, aunque se podría decir que yo le observaba de igual forma.

Matthew se acercó a mi lado con una sonrisa adorable, tomó mi mano y me haló para acercarme al intruso.

—Gilbert, quiero que conozcas a Matt. —Mencionó bajo la mirada de confusión del peli-blanco.

—Gilbert Beilschmidt. —Respondió secamente mientras me tendía la mano, aunque a decir verdad estaba seguro que solo lo hacía porque Matthew estaba presente, de igual forma le tendí la mía.

—Matt Williams. —Me presenté para no darle una mala impresión a mi querido canadiense.

Justo después del "amistoso" apretón de manos, observé a Gilbert posicionarse frente a Matthew para acaparar toda su atención.

—Mattie ¡Abre tu increíble regalo de cumpleaños! —Casi gritó mientras ponía una caja envuelta en papel de muchos colores frente al rostro del rubio.

Alcancé a ver el rostro apenado de Matthew.

Tanto Gilbert como yo le observamos tomar la caja y poco a poco romper la llamativa envoltura multicolor.

No he de mentir diciendo que no me interesaba saber que había dentro de la caja… tal vez así pudiese tener alguna idea de lo que pudiese regalarle a Matthew, porque a diferencia de Gilbert… yo no tenía nada que ofrecerle aún.

Sin embargo, mis ojos no esperaban ver una enorme pila de pancakes adentro de esa caja.

A pesar de que yo hubiese considerado ese regalo como el más absurdo de todos, la alegría que se reflejaba en la mirada de Matthew era genuina.

No pude evitar gruñir tras notar que yo no era el único que podía hacer feliz al de lentes, además eso no era lo único que me molestaba… la sonrisa socarrona del de ojos rojos me estaba retando silenciosamente.

No pude evitarlo… si el idiota ese quería jugar a ganarse el corazón de Matthew, en ese caso me apuntaba en la lista.

—Matthew, tal vez lo mejor sea que me vaya…—Mencioné intentado obtener un poco de la atención del mismo.

La vibrante mirada violácea se posó en mí, pero la alegría que había reflejado al ver la montaña de pancakes había desaparecido… a mí me miraba con tristeza. ¿Por qué mostraba más emoción cuando observaba la comida que había traído el otro?

—Matt… no tienes porque irte. —Le dirigí una mirada de autosuficiencia a Gilbert, Matthew no quería que me fuera.

El de cabello blanco hizo una mueca antes de rodar los ojos.

Y en eso se me ocurrió algo que disfrutaría el doble.

Me acerqué al rubio y me incliné sobre él, me acerqué a su oído y le susurré: "Volveré por ti dentro de una hora, vamos a pasar lo que queda de tu cumpleaños juntos."

Luego de ello pase una de mis manos por su mejilla y acerqué su rostro para besarle.

Ignoré totalmente el hecho de que estaba siendo asesinado con la mirada rojiza de Gilbert, sonreí para mí mismo.

Me despedí nuevamente de Matthew y solamente le dirigí una mirada de ganador al de cabello blanco, les di la espalda y me alejé lentamente disfrutando de la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente.

* * *

_POV Arthur_

—¿A qué rayos te refieres con que ya encontró a alguien más? —Había recibido una llamada de Gilbert, pero no tenía sentido lo que estaba diciendo…

No podía esperar nada mejor, después de todo era amigo del idiota de Francis.

—¡Hice lo que dijiste! Desde el principio sabía que no debía confiar en ti, estoy seguro que lo hiciste a propósito para que mi maravilloso ser quedase en una situación embarazosa. —Por ese tipo de cosas detestaba a Gilbert… nunca se explicaba bien y la mayor parte de sus conversaciones no tenían ningún rumbo.

—¡Si tan solo me dijeras de una vez por todas que rayos sucedió, tal vez lo pueda comprender! —Exclamé cansado de su parloteo.

Le escuché gruñir y luego de unos segundos reinició su palabrería.

—Había otro hombre con él, por supuesto no tan asombroso como yo…—Lo interrumpí antes de que se saliera del tema nuevamente.

—¿Otro hombre? ¿Quién exactamente? —Pregunté dudando que Gilbert estuviese sobrio… porque… ¡era de Matthew de quien estábamos hablando!

No es que le menosprecie ni nada por el estilo, pero imaginarle remplazando a Francis después de una semana de su entierro… ¡era prácticamente imposible!

—Era un supuesto Matt… alguien todo lo contrario a Mattie. —Intenté analizar aquello…—Y seguramente sea un delincuente, después de todo está intentando robarme el corazón de mi querido Mattie.

Rodé los ojos tras oír aquello. Gilbert siempre encontraba una forma para salir con sus estupideces.

—Pensaré en un nuevo plan. —Mencioné antes de colgarle.

Suspiré pesadamente… ¿Por qué tenía que estar envuelto en todo ese drama sin sentido? Todo era culpa de la rana entrometida… ¿Qué tanto le costaba dejar que Matthew viviera su vida sin la intervención innecesaria que siempre aportaba su trasero francés?

Me pregunto que reacción llegará a tener Francis cuando se enteré que ya fue remplazado…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

¡Después de haber abandonado esta historia por 4 meses por fin esta de vuelta!

Especialmente para mi querida _Julchen awesome Beilschmidt_ cuyas esperanzas no murieron fácilmente xD

Hasta entonces, Sayonara.


End file.
